Dangerous Love
by hoshina-utau14
Summary: Hola soy Mikan... me gusta el Gangster de mi compañero... Natsume Hyuuga, nuestro amor es imposible, el y yo no podemos estar junto ni por nada en el mundo... mi familia tambien tiene una pandilla y la pandilla de Natsume y la de mi familia son Rivales desde... siempre
1. Summary

**Dangerous Love**

**No me pertenece es mas le pertenece a la magnifica Tachibana Higuchi **

**Hola soy Mikan Azumi y estoy enamorada de Hyuuga Natsume mi compañero de curso y también conocido como el chico malo o Gánster porque esos nombres por ser un matón con su pandilla de perros falderos que lo persiguen a donde vaya aunque piense que él es así fue raro el momento en el que me enamore de el yo jamás debí enamorarme de el pero caí rendida a sus pies me enamore completamente de el aunque no tenemos algún tipo de relación no somos amigos ni nada es mas por un tiempo compartimos odio mutuo pero el odio que yo sentía hacia él se convirtió en amor pero debo fingir que aun lo odio ¿Por qué? Porque tengo temor al rechazo, también tenia miedo de que se burlaran de mi, siempre que pasa algo lindo en mi vida termino encontrándole razones para odiar eso encontrando razones para tenerle miedo yo le tengo miedo al amor en el pasado jamás me había enamorado Natsume es mi primer amor y digamos que es amor no correspondido un amor diferente a cualquier otro amor lo mas seguro es que el solo diga que soy una gritona bueno lo dice porque cada vez que no encontramos termino gritándole y para colmo me siento junto a el pero lo bueno es que casi en las mitad de la clase se va con su pandilla de Gánster es muy doloroso soportarlo duele mucho el saber que lo mas seguro es que jamás se fije en alguien como yo **


	2. Primer Capitulo

**Dangerous Love**

No me pertenece es mas le pertenece a la magnifica Tachibana Higuchi

Hola soy Mikan Azumi y estoy enamorada de Hyuuga Natsume mi compañero de curso y también conocido como el chico malo o Gánster porque esos nombres por ser un matón con su pandilla de perros falderos que lo persiguen a donde vaya aunque piense que él es así fue raro el momento en el que me enamore de el yo jamás debí enamorarme de el pero caí rendida a sus pies me enamore completamente de el aunque no tenemos algún tipo de relación no somos amigos ni nada es mas por un tiempo compartimos odio mutuo pero el odio que yo sentía hacia él se convirtió en amor pero debo fingir que aun lo odio ¿Por qué? Porque tengo temor al rechazo, también tenia miedo de que se burlaran de mi, siempre que pasa algo lindo en mi vida termino encontrándole razones para odiar eso encontrando razones para tenerle miedo yo le tengo miedo al amor en el pasado jamás me había enamorado Natsume es mi primer amor y digamos que es amor no correspondido un amor diferente a cualquier otro amor lo mas seguro es que el solo diga que soy una gritona bueno lo dice porque cada vez que no encontramos termino gritándole y para colmo me siento junto a el pero lo bueno es que casi en las mitad de la clase se va con su pandilla de Gángster, es muy doloroso soportarlo duele mucho el saber que lo mas seguro es que jamás se fije en alguien como yo

MIKAN POV.

Corri a clases como siempre, cuando llegue el profesor aun no llegaba,por lo cual me salve de un castigo

Ohayo Mikan~Chan -Me dijo Anna con su sonrisa de angel, Anna, Nonoko

Ohayo, Chicas -Les dije, mientras Anna y Nonoko se acercaban para saludarme mas amistosamente

Mi~Chan, dicen que habra un nuevo sensei porque Jin-Jin se enfermo -Me informo Nonoko

Hay un 85% de que el profesor suplente tenga una actitud peor que la de Jin-Jin y un 15 % de que sea un miedoso como el suplente de Narumi -Dijo Hotaru mientras comia algo de un tarro con rara procedencia, nos acercamos al puesto de Hotaru quien mientras comia su alimento, leia un libro "como ganar dinero de una forma facil y sencilla"

Natsume~Sama, Ruka~Sama -Dijo la gritona de Permy al ver a Natsume y Ruka entrar al salon y dirigirse a su puesto

Callate, Fea-Dijo Natsume con su actitud Arrogante

Moe Natsume~Sama, ¿porque me tratas asi?, si yo te amo mucho-dijo Permy, hay veces que me da envidia la facilidad con la que las palabras le salen por la boca... si yo fuera asi, me habria declarado hace tiempo, pero yo no soy asi.

Yo no te amo, es mas NO me gustan las GRITONAS- Dijo Natsume enfatizando la palabra "No" y "Gritonas"

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y todos nos volteamos a mirar hacia la persona que acababa de entrar, el hombre de cabello negro tenia una forma de caminar muy elegante y sigilosa

Yo sere el reemplazante de Jinno~Sensei por un tiempo, mi nombre es Rei Serio, espero que no sean desordenados o tendre que tomar drasticas decisiones- Dijo el profesor de reemplazo

La hora del profesor paso rapidamente al igual que las demas horas, a mitad de la clase de Biologia Natsume y su pandilla se salieron a pesar de los gritos de nuestro profesor.

Mi~Chan, ¿vamos al karaoke? -Dijo Anna

Perdon Anna~Chan, me tengo que juntar con mis hermanos- Le dije diculpandome

Bueno entonces otro dia, lo preparamos antes ¿ok?-Dijo Nonoko

Ok Chicas, bueno me voy -Dije mientras corria hacia el parque, era una tarde de amigos... los amigos de mi hermanos son tambien mis amigos, me llevo muy bien con ellos, nuestros amigos son considerados de la familia, hoy nos teniamos planeado juntarnos para preparar planes para el fin de semana y tambien iremos por unos helados, corri unas cuantas cuadras y llegue a el parque, Kaito y Hiro (Hermanos de Mikan) estaban alli, discutiendo por quien diablos sabe que.

Kaito, Hiro-Les grite para que voltearan, ambos me miraron con sus miradas color avellana al igual que mis mirada.

Como esta mi hermanita Favorita-Dijo Hiro

Es la unica hermana tienes-Dijeron los demas presentes con una gotita estilo anime bajando por sus cabezas

Voy a llamar a Haruka, para saber donde vienen -Dijo Kaito

Ok, pero recuerda preguntale donde viene y no coquetearle-Dije mientras los demas se reian

¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi, Mikan?-Dijo Kaito con falsa Tristeza

No lo pienso Kaito, lo creo y ademas cuando se le acaba el saldo a tu celular nos pides a Hiro o a mi para llamar a Haruka y nos gastas el saldo a nosotros-Dije, mientras que Hiro asentia

FIN MIKAN POV.

NATSUME POV.

¿Natsume que haremos?-Dijo Kitsunene, pero yo simplemente le dedique mi mirada de indiferencia

Si, no hemos hecho nada mas que dar vueltas y vueltas-Dijo Ruka, lo observe fijamente y luego abri mi telefono... era hora de ir a buscar a Aoi

Iremos a buscar a Aoi y luego a cualquier lugar-Dije mientras emprendia paso a la academia Femenina (La rosa)

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras, para poder llegar a la academia de Aoi, en la entrada de la academia pude distinguie inmediatamente a Aoi con su pelo negro hasta los hombros y su mini estatura 1.50 estaba hablando con una chica mas bajita que ella, la cual apunto hacia mi direccion haciendo que Aoi volteara y apenas me vio sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

Oniichan- Grito mientras corria a mis brazos

Hola Aoi~chan- le dijo Ruka

Aoi~Chan estas mas grande y linda- dijo kokoro, le dedique una mirada envenenada, nadie tocara a mi hermanita, soy un hermano muy sobreprotector

Gra... Gracias -Dijo Aoi sonrojandose

Tenemos tiempo libre, ¿quieres ir a algun lugar Aoi?-Le pregunte, al parecer ella se puso a pensar, por un largo minuto

Ya se, ya se -Dijo saltando de felicidad

Al parque y me compras un helado con forma de corazon y que sea de color rosa-Dijo sonriendo mientras corria hacia el parque

Vamos-Dije mirando a los demas, ya sabia que ellos me seguirian.

Llegamos al parque y le tuve que comprar el tan esperado Helado a Aoi, nos fuimos a sentar cerca de un gran arbol, a lo lejos vi a un grupo de personas, en el cual divise a Kaito y Hiro del grupo "Leones Rebeldes", el grupo rival de "Viboras Salvajes" mi grupo, me acerque rapidamente a el y le di un golpe en la mandibula, cuando mira a la persona que estaba junto a Hiro, me sorprendio mucho... ¿Que haria Mikan alli?

Idiota -gruño Hiro, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi, el primer golpe lo esquive pero el segundo me dio de lleno en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo, Mikan ayudaba a levantar a Kaito

Kaito ¿Estas Bien? -Dije con un tono de preocupacion

Si, no te preocupes, My little Princess -Dijo el Idiota de Kaito... ¿que son Kaito y mikan?, ¿que relacion tienen?, ¿por que me hago tantas pregunta?

Por favor no armen otra pelea aqui -Dijo Mikan mirando a los amigos de Kaito

Pero ellos fueron los que comenzaron-Dijo Hiro

Recuerda que Mama dijo que no pelearan mas con Las Viboras hasta que llegue el momento-Dijo Mikan Sonriendo

Viboras Salvajes-Le corriguio Kitsunene

Es lo mismo... al final ustedes son nuestro alimente-Dijo Kaito

Estan llevando eso de los Leones muy lejos... solo alcanzan a ser gatos...-Dijo Ruka, el comentario al parecer les hizo enojar ya que todos se nos abalanzaron y Mikan solo miraba con preocupacion, yo di la señal a mi grupo para que tambien atacara y asi comenzo una batalla campal, a pesar de tener en cuenta que Aoi y Mikan estan alli, en ese momento solo estaba pensando en donde lanzar mi proximo golpe.

FIN NATSUME POV.

MIKAN POV.

Estaba asustada, mis hermanos, mis amigos... mi grupo estaba luchando contra el grupo de Natsume, no se de que lado realmente debo estar... mis pies solo quieren huir del lugar... las personas se comenzaron a juntar alrededor, vi que venian corriendo Haruka,Rinko (Novia de Hiro), Saori y Kanon, Rinko estallo en llanto al ver a mi hermano peleando, Haruka la estaba consolando y Saori con Kanon llegaron junto a mi, Kanon se acerco a la niña pequeña que estaba con Natsume antes de la pelea, la cual miraba con miedo la pelea... fui corriendo hasta donde estaba natsume con Kaito y me puse en medio justo cuando Kaito le estaba iba a lanzar un golpe, Natsume en un acto rapido me tomo dela mano y se puso delante de mi, el golpe que dio Kaito le dio en la cara a Natsume, el cual callo al suelo, Kaito lo tomo de la polera e hizo que se levantara, cuando Natsume ya estaba levantado, Kaito le pego con la rodilla en el estomago haciendo que Natsume nuevamente callera al suelo, pero esta vez sin respiracion, me asuste demasiado, le di una mirada rapida a la pequeña acompañante de Natsume y tenia terror plasmado en la cara... me puse junto a Natsume, pero antes que le ayudara a levantarse unas manos me tomaron por la espalda.

Hiro Sueltame -Le grite

Mikan, dejalo el se merecia que lo golpearan, ahora larguemosnos, antes que mama se entere -Dijo llevandome en sus brazos, hice un gran esfuerzo para poder soltarme y corri hacia Natsume, pero se atraveso Kaito

Muevete Kaito~Nii -Le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

No, Mikan el es de una pandilla contraria, que pensara mama si se entera que su hija ayudo al nuevo lider de la pandilla contraria, te sacara de la academia y te obligara a tomar clases en casa-Dijo Kaito, yo lo mire fijamente para luego ponerme junto a el pero mirando en dirccion contraria

¿Que pensara mama, cuando se entere que su hijo al cual le ordeno, no volver a pelear con la pandilla contraria hasta que ella de la orden?, Kaito-Dije, el se volteo para mirarme y en es preciso momento le di una bofetada, me acerque a Natsume que ya estaba casi en pie, abri mi bolsito y saque un pañuelo y le comence a ayudar con las heridas, la pequeña niña llego corriendo a los brazos de Natsume, era una imagen nostalgica, verlos abrazados

OniiChan, ¿Estas bien?, ¿No tienes ningun hueso roto?, ¿necesitas ir al hospital?-Dijo la pequeña ¿Oniichan? era su hermana... bueno era de esperarse era como un Natsume, pero femenino y con sentimientos

Estoy bien, Aoi Perdon por asustarte -Dijo mientra le daba un beso en la coronilla, me voltee para mirar a mis hermanos, los cuales estaban siendo atendidos por las chicas, aunque Hiro y Kaito no me despegaban la mirada

Creo que es mejor que me vaya, perdon por el comportamiento primitivo de mis hermanos- Dije mientras miraba a Natsume y su grupo, me estaba alejando poco a poco, pero una mano me detuvo, cuando me voltee, Natsume ¿me abrazo?

Gracias por la ayuda, aunque al parecer desafiaste a tu hermano, aun asi no deberias ser tan temeraria, si no me hubiera fijado antes y reaccionado rapidamente el golpe te podria haber llegado -Dijo mientras me soltaba del abrazo poco a poco

Lo tendre en cuenta-Dije mientras corria hacia mi hermano, llegue junto a ellos y todos los chicos me miraron de una forma extraña.

Le dire esto a mama-Dijo Hiro

Le dire a mama sobre la pelea -Contraataque

Dime, que es mas peor una pelea con la pandilla contraria o que su hija conozca y haya ayudado al lider de la otra pandilla-Dijo Kaito furioso

Ya, dejemos el tema y vamonos, las personas nos estan mirando raro -Dijo Haruka, todos terminamos yendonos a casa, cuando llegamos para nuestra suerte mama no estaba, por lo cual igual no es muy bueno, por que si salio hay mas posibilidades de que se entere de lo ocurrido, nos fuimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos en una mesita que habia alli, durante todo el camino nadie hablo.

¿Por que lo defendiste?, ¿Te gusta?, ¿Que es el para ti?-Dijo Hiro

Quien es el para mi... no lo se-Dije cabizbaja

No sabes quien es para ti y aun asi lo defiendes-Dijo Kaito

¿por que no lo defenderia? es mi compañero de salon, estaba su hermana pequeña y ustedes actuaron como verdaderons cavernicolas -Dijo apuntadolos

Mikan, ven a mi oficina -Dijo ¿Mama?... Diablos, cuando llego mama, estaba caminando hacia mama, pero Hiro fue corriendo hacia ella.

Mama, Mikan no ha hecho nada malo -Dijo Hiro mirandome

¿Ustedes hicieron algo malo? -Dijo mama y todos nos quedamos como ¡PLOP!

Ehh... no, no hemos hecho nada -Dijo Kaito

De acuerdo, entonces Mikan, vamos -Dijo mama, mientras yo le seguia, ella se sento en su silla y yo en la otra silla.

¿De que querias hablar mama? -Dije sonriendole

Mikan, por tu seguridad tendras que ir a vivir a otro pais -Dijo, yo me sorprendi demasia... separarme de mis hermanos, de mi mama, de mis amigos... de Natsume

¿por... que? -Dije yo con la voz entrecortada

Mikan, tu sabes el problema con la pandilla contraria, no estamos llevando eso muy bien, cada vez que hay alguna pelea entre ambas pandillas, alguien sale herido y se que querran dañar a lo que mas apreciamos, para poder ganarnos... Mikan a ti te apreciamos demasiado y no queremos que te suceda nada-Dijo Mama, un fuerte ruido en la puerta... algo como un golpe, Kaito... Hiro, ellos estan tras la puerta, ellos son tan ruidosos que nunca pasan desapercibido, excepto a la hora de pelear.

Mama, no puedes enviar a Mikan a otro pais, no la puedes alejar de nosostros, la protegeremos... cueste lo que cueste, ella es un pilar importante para nosotros, sin ella... luchar ya no seria divertido -Dijo Hiro

Hiro, luchar nunca es divertido, luchamos por el respeto, luchamos por la pandilla, ademas jamas he visto a Mikan pelear y dudo mucho que luche alguna vez-Dijo Mama... es cierto ella nunca me ha visto pelear... pero si peleo, solo cuando estoy con mis hermanos, con mis amigos y si es contra alguien que no es simpatico o amable

¿Si mikan, pelea contra Las Viboras Salvajes, se puede quedar en el pais? -Dijo Kaname , yo lo mire... pero el no le dio importancia a mi mirada

Que diablos... yo no voy a pelear contra las Viboras..no voy a pelear contra... el- Dijo mirando a Haruka por si me ayudaba, pero no hizo nada... Nada TT_TT

¿El?, !¿El chico que te gusta es de las Viboras Salvaje?¡-Dijo Mama levantando el tono de voz

Yo... no me referia a eso... no me gusta, es mi compañero de salon, solo eso... creo -Dije cabizbaja

Mikan, te he dicho miles de veces que JAMAS te enamores de algun chico de la pandilla contraria, lo sabes y no lo volvere a repetir-Dijo Mama

Entonces Mama que dice ¿mikan se puede quedar, si pelea contra... el? -Dijo Hiro, si claro ahora el esta de parte de Kaname... yo no quiero pelear contra Natsume, ademas el es un oponente muy fuerte

Si, pero yo estare presente en la pelea -Dijo Mama con un tono autoritario

De acuerdo -Dijo Kaito

Yo no estoy de acuerdo -Dije

Callate -Dijeron Mama, Kaname, Kaito y Hiro... sin duda ellos no piensan en mis sentimientos, creo que estaria mejor en otro pais... tengo unos hermanos "muy buenos"

Gracias por el apoyo ¿No? -Dije mientras las lagrimas corrian por todo mi rostro, sali corriendo de la oficina... de la casa... corri tanto que ni cuenta me di del lugar donde estaba... el territorio de Las Viboras Salvajes... creo que me he metido en un gran lio, las personas me estaban mirando, algunos me miraban, sacaban su celular y marcaban... pero jamas dejaron de mirarme, una mano en mi cintura hizo que me pusiera a la defensiva, pero era Haruka y Kanon.

¿Que hacen aqui? -Les pregunte, pero ellas solo me sonrieron

Te seguimos todo el camino, Mikan debemos irnos este es territorio de LAS Viboras -Dijo Kanon

Exacto -Dijo una voz detras de nosotras, haciendo que nos voltearamos asustadas, eran cuatro hombres, que con sus miradas nos recorrian todo el cuerpo

¿Que hacen tres lindas muchachitas, de Los gatitos Rebeldes por aqui? -Dijo uno de los hombres

¿Gatitos?... Somos Leones Rebeldes, No gatitos- Dije a la defensiva

¿Huh? asique admites ser de esa pandilla... estas en el lugar equivocado, Gatita -Dijo el hombre mas alto... sus palabras hicieron un escalofria pasara por mi espalda

Si, lo admitimos y si es necesario, lucharemos... demostraremos que Los Leones Rebeldes son mas fuertes que Los Gusanos de Tierra, ustedes son nuestro alimente, aunque preferimos la carne... Humana ¿No, Mikan? -Dijo Haruka, supongo que tendre que hacer esto... luchar... con tal de que Natsume no aparezca todos felices... sobre todo yo, de hace tiempo que no peleo, o al menos con un Gusano, Kanon se acerco a uno de los hombres de una forma coqueta, Haruka le siguio, pero yo solo me quede observando, ellas le susurraban a esos dos hombres, son cuatros por lo cual tendre que lidiar con dos... ¿Huh? tres... cuatro... cinco, todos los hombres que nos estaban viendo, hicieron un circulo alrededor de nosotras, Kanon y Haruka se separaron de los hombres y comenzaron a golpearlos, se abri un espacio en el circulo y entro... Natsume y su pandilla, Tengo una gran suerte... uno de los hombres me tomo del pelo y comenzo a jalar de el, hice lo que pude y me solte, comence a golpearlo, mientras el otro se lanzaba sobre mi, le di una patada en el estomago, al igual que cuando mi hermano habia golpeado a Natsume... el hombre cayo sin poder respirar, iba a golpear al hombre que me habia jalado el pelo, pero un grito de dolor de parte de Kanon hizo que atacara al hombre que la habia golpeado, el hombre esquivo mi primer golpe y lanzo un el cual me dio en la mejilla, no le di importancia, al igual que los otros dos, este hombre termino tirado en el suelo y Haruka ya se habia encargado del otro idiota... Natsume se acerco a paso lento... ¿iba a atacar?

Vete de aqui -Dijo Natsume con voz furiosa, yo solo mire hacia el suelo, para no encontrarme con su mirada, el sonido de unos aplausos y risas hicieron que todos nos voltearamos... Mama, ella vio todo... las lagrimas me defraudaron... salian sin intencion de parar.

Esa fue una gran pelea, Mikan -Dijo Mama sonriendo, me puse junto a Kanon y Haruka

Mama... he decidido... Me voy... usted dijo que peleara o irme del pais... me ire por que no puedo pelear con el-Dije mientras apuntaba a Natsume

No permitire que te vayas... ya eres parte oficial de Los Leones Rebelde, Mikan... tarde o temprano lucharas con Hyuuga Natsume -Dijo Mama dando la vuelta para subir a su auto, hicieron una seña para que subieramos, Kanon y Haruka, fueron hacia el auto pero yo tome el camino contrario, escuche a Kaito protestar, pero mama le callo... de seguro con una de sus miradas, el circulo se disperso,nuevamente camine sin rumbo pero esta vez habian personas siguiendome

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Segundo Capitulo

Dangerous Love 2

MIKAN POV.

Camine nuevamente sin rumbo alguno, me detuvo frente a un café(de los normales), vi a las personas que me habían seguido todo el camino, Natsume, Ruka y la hermana de Natsume, me miraron pero desvié mi mirada inmediatamente, entre en la tienda, Natsume y compañía tambien entraron, supuse que querían hablar sobre el asunto, fui a una de las mesas vacías junto a la ventana y tome asiento justo después de mi, tomaron asiento los demás, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que llego la mesera.

¿Que desean tomar?-Dije sonriente, tendría mínimo unos 15 o quizás 16, faltan solo unos meses para mi cumpleaños numero 15.

Yo quiero un Capuccino de Vainilla, por favor-Dije educadamente

Yo tambien-Dijo Natsume, yo lo mire de reojo, ¿le gusta el Capuccino de vainilla? un pequeño descubrimiento para el mundo pero muy grande para mi.

Nosotros queremos un Capuccino Gold-Dijo Ruka hablando por La hermana de Natsume y el.

Los traigo de inmediato-Dijo la chica

Supongo que de ahora en adelante seremos enemigos -Dije mirando hacia la calle.

Si, somos enemigos de ahora en adelante -Dijo Ruka

Tsk-Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir Natsume.

Soy Aoi, un placer conocerte y muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi Oni-Chan -Dijo la pequeña niña

Aquí están sus Capuccinos -Dijo la mesera repartiendo los Cafés con sus respectivos dueños

Muchas Gracias -Dijo Ruka y Aoi al unisono, la mesera se fue y le dedique una ojeada a Natsume quien no me despegaba la mirada de encima.

Soy Mikan, tambien es un placer conocerte -Dije sonriendole

¿Cuantos años tienes Mikan-San? -Dijo Aoi

14, solo faltan unos meses para cumplir 15... e irme -Dije, pero lo ultimo fue un susurro casi inaudible o al menos eso pensé yo, Natsume dio un respingo y me miro de forma interrogativa

Yo tengo 13, me gusta salir con mis amigas, estar junto a Oni-Chan, los animales-Dijo Aoi, desde cuando la conversación se volvió en decir los Hobbies de uno

A mi tambien me gustan los animales, pero ¿no creo que me hayan seguido hasta aquí para hablar de animales? -Dije Mirando a Natsume

No, no hemos venido a hablar de Animales, si no que de los leones y las Víboras- Dijo Natsume con seriedad

¿Sobre la rivalidad?, ¿Sobre las peleas?, si es por eso no se preocupen nosotros nos tomaremos el placer de pensarlo, pero nuestra rivalidad sigue donde mismo, las peleas tambien seguirán pero a su debido tiempo -Dije recordando las palabras que solía decirme mama cuando era pequeña "Mikan nuestra rivalidad con Las Víboras Salvajes siempre ha estado y siempre estará, nadie cambiara eso" recordando esas palabras y sacando conclusión, quiere decir si alguien intenta romper las rivalidades seria una deshonra para la familia, tenia que seguir la rivalidad y mama no se debe enterar de este encuentro...

Aja, ¿Quisieras saber el porque de la rivalidad? -Dijo Natsume, me entro máxima curiosidad y solo quería decir, SI, si quiero saber.

Quizás, a su debido tiempo, que tal si nos juntamos otro día, tengo que volver a casa-Dije cabizbaja

Que tal el Miércoles después de clases, podemos hablar en el colegio tambien -Dijo Natsume

NO, no pueden hablar en clases, porque Aoi no estará y Aoi quiere volver a ver a Mikan -Dije Aoi haciendo pucheritos

De acuerdo-Dijo Natsume rendido a los ojos de gato shrek.

Entonces que tal el Jueves por la tarde supongo que todos están libres, yo puedo escapar de mis hermanos -Dije

Si, sera perfecto, nos podríamos juntar en la plaza donde conocí a Mikan por primera vez -Dijo Aoi totalmente animada.

No! -Dijimos Natsume y yo al unisono

¿Porque no? -Dijo Aoi

Nos pueden ver -Dijo Ruka

¿Que tal en una heladería? -Dije

Seria perfecto... Helados -Dijo Aoi

Podemos irnos los tres juntos a buscar a Aoi a la academia -Dijo Natsume.

Pero debemos tomarnos el tema con seriedad -Dijo Ruka, vi un auto deportivo estacionarse frente a la tienda y me levante de golpe, fui a caja a pagar por los cafés mientras Natsume, Ruka y Aoi me miraban desde sus asientos, se escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y vi a Mama entrar, la mire y supe que debíamos irnos, pase junto a la mesa y susurre un bajito "Adiós".

Mikan, hablaremos seriamente en casa-Dijo mama, seguí a mama a el auto, el chófer nos abrió la puerta... durante todo el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral... el camino se hizo demasiado largo, apenas llegamos salí como una bala del auto, necesitaba un vaso de agua... agua muy helada... solo hubo un pequeño problema en el camino a la cocina.

A donde crees que vas Mi~Chan -Dijo Hiro, yo lo mire e intente seguir mi camino, esta vez no fue un problema si no que cuatro problemas... mas fáciles de solucionar.

Yuka~San no dijo que esta seria tu reacción cuando llegaras, no te podemos dejar pasar Mikan, lo sentimos pero debes ir al living allí te estarán esperando todos -Dijo Haruka

Yo solo quiero ir a la cocina a tomar agua -Dije yo, ella me miro e hizo gesto de que pasara, entre en la cocina y tome agua, mucha agua, apenas termine me fui de inmediato al Living, tenia que dejar las cosas en claro, apenas puse un pie en el living, todos me miraron... por poco y estaba toda la pandilla, me sentía rara allí... todos mirándome, di lo que pude y camine hasta donde estaba mama, me posicione enfrente de ella.

Mikan, nos tienes que explicar todo lo que sucede con Las Víboras Salvajes -Dijo Kaname

yo solo tengo una cosa que explicar y esa cosa es que, yo no luchare con ese chico, lo veo como un amigo, no quiero ser parte de la pandilla, yo no pertenezco a este mundo o al menos no quiero pertenecer aun y si es necesario, me iré yo no luchare por lo cual sera mejor irme -dije totalmente decidida

Ya sabia que tomarías esa decisión, no es necesario que te vayas ya te lo dije tu eres parte oficial de la pandilla y te queremos dentro luchando junto a todos -Dijo mama

!Pero yo no luchare junto a ustedes¡ -Dije

Si es así entonces te iras a la casa de los abuelos a Estados Unidos -Dijo Mama, se notaba que estaba enojada.

Pues estare a gusto en Estados Unidos, espero no volver porque seria genial vivir alli, tener amigos... reales, no de los que te atacan por la espalda contando todo lo que haces y lo que no -Dije furiosa mirando a mis "amigos" y hermanos

Natsume POV

Cuando Mikan se levanto de golpe al ver a su madre entrar en el cafe, el color de su cara palidecio, pero inmediatamente volvio al color natural, fue a la caja a pagar y paso por el lado de nosotros diciendonos adios, nosotros nos quedamos alli por unos minutos mas y luego nos fuimos.

Onichan, ¿Mikan estara bien? -Dijo Aoi, pense en la respuesta y sin duda no sabia como responder, ¿estara bien?, ¿porque me pregunto si esta bien o no? si algo tiene que me atrae, pero somos muy distintos

¿Porque no lo estaria? -Dije finjiendo indiferencia

Supongo que Aoi lo dice porque ya conocimos a su madre... -Dijo Ruka, haciendo que me preocupara mas.

¿Onichan, no tienes el numero celular de Mikan? -Dijo Aoi... desgraciadamente no tengo su numero, seria genial tenerlo

No... no lo tengo -Dije decepcionado

¿Y Ruka?- Dijo Aoi

Lo dudo, no solemos hablar con Mikan en la escuela -Le dije, ella me miro, se levanto y se encerro en su habitacion, salio ya por la noche con un papel en la mano

Onichan, mira lo que consegui-Dijo agitando el papel en su mano

¿Un papel?-Dije

No, Baka... el Numero de Mikan-Dijo, me sorprendi demasiado, tome el papel y observe el numero... bueno los numeros

Es el numero de Mikan, sus amigas y hermanos-Dijo, como diablos una niña puede conseguir tantos numeros de personas que nisiquiera conoce.

¿Como los obtuviste?-Le pregunte, ella solo me sonrio y se volvio a ir a su habitacion, me fui a mi habitacion, encendi la tv y puse el canal de musica, tome mi celular y marque el numero que decia Mikan...el celular sonaba pero me envio al buzon de voz, volvi a intentar un par de veces mas, hasta que contesto

Conversacion

Moshi Moshi-Dijo por el otro lado de la linea, los nervios me atacaban y no supe que contestar

Eh, Mikan soy yo Natsume-Al otro lado de la linea se escucho un suspiro

Natsume, ¿como obtuviste mi numero?, no estara bien si se enteran que hablamos-Dijo preocupada

Aoi consiguio el numero, solo llame porque queriamos saber ¿como estas?, ¿como llegaste a casa?, ¿no te hicieron nada?-Le pregunte

Ahora estoy normal, llegue a casa bien y no me hicieron nada a excepcion de que me ire a Estados Unidos en 2 semanas-Dijo sollozando

¿No quieres ir?-Le pregunte

No, me quiero quedar en Japon, pero fue idea mia, lo de irme a Estados Unidos, era irme o entrar a la pandilla... no quiero entrar a la pandilla-Dijo acelerada

No entres, no te vayas es simple, escapate-Dije

Es algo que puedes decir facilemente, Natsume. Pero es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo -Dijo

Te puedo ayudar, si quieres yo te ayudo a escapar-Dije

Lo pensare, cuando tenga una respuesta te llamare, bueno cortare antes de que se den cuenta -Dijo

Buenas noches, Mikan- Dije, ella sacaba la parte buena de mi

Oyasumi -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cortar

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION

Haruka POV

Subimos todos a la habitacion de Kaito, nos pusimos a ver la TV, no pude sentirme culpable con lo sucedido

Me siento mal por Mikan-Le dije a Kaito

Son las deciciones que ella toma, si se quiere alejar es cosa de ella-Dijo Hiro

Pero de seguro ella se siente mal, la traicionamos cuando menos se lo esperaba-Dijo Rinko

Oh vamos no se pondran de parte de ella en este momento, ella decidio desobedercer las ordenes de Mama y eso es lo minimo que puede pagar-Dijo Hiro

Eres un insensible -Dijo Saori

Si, un insensible sin corazon, es tu hermana pequeña, al menos apoyala un poquito- Dijo Kanon, escuchamos unos susurros provenientes de la Habitacion de Mikan, nosotras 4 fuimos las primeras en salir para ir a espiar, llegamos algo tarde ya que lo ultimo que dijo fue "Oyasumi" y corto, estaba estirada en su cama, mirando el techo, vi como lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, quise entrar, pero Kaito me detuvo, me tomo de la mano y volvimos a la habitacion

Voy al baño -Dije, dirigiendome al baño de Kaito, aunque al entrar hubo un intruso

¿Que quieres?-Le dije, me sorprendio cuando me hizo voltear y se dispuso a besarme.

Olvidate de como se sienta Mikan, ella es fuerte-Dijo Kaito.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Mikan POV

Me levante peresozamente de la cama, me dirigi al baño y tome una larga ducha, casi no dormi por la noche ya que las palabras de Natsume pasaban por mi mente... ¿Deberia escaparme?, es una gran opcion pero puede que falle y si falla sera dificil intentar cualquier otra cosa, aunque en un momento como este una persona normal diria "no tengo nada que perder" pero bueno si tengo algo que perder y eso puede ser Natsume, pero valdra la pena arriesgarse, ya que el no siente nada por mi, a parte de ser compañeros de clases, me puse el uniforme y baje a desayunar... la misma rutina diaria, levantarme, bañarme, vestirme, desayunar, ir al colegio... siempre lo mismo, pero quiero que la rutina cambie aunque eso quiera decir que debo volver a desafiar a mama, me baje del auto y en la entrada estaba Natsume y su grupo, pase junto a ellos ingorandolos para no levantar algun tipo de sospechas, ya que hasta el chofer fue avisado por mi mama, que si me veia con Natsume o alguien desconocido le avisara inmediatamente, llegue al salon, sale como de costumbre a mis amigas... pero hoy no queria estar en clases y asi fue, me fui antes de que el profesor llegara, estuve en el patio pensando cada vez mas, deberia decirle a Natsume que acepto su ayuda para escaparme... pero aun asi sigo nerviosa, si las cosas salen mal... bueno pues saldrian mal y no se que puede suceder, pero como ya lo he pensado, recapitulado y calculado deberia salir todo bien. Me sente en un lugar alejado de los salones de clase, bajo un arbol Sakura.

¿Hasta el chofer te vigila? -Dijo Natsume sorprendiendome

Si... mama dio la orden a todos los que trabajan con nosotros -Dije, Natsume se sento junto a mi y se quedo mirando la nada... lo mire de reojo y de cerca se ve mas lindo de lo que ya es

Y pensanste en lo de ayer -Dijo yo solo asenti

Entonces cual es tu decicion -Dijo Ruka apareciendo de la nada

¿Ruka? -Dijo Natsume

Aoi me conto todo, nosotros tambien ayudaremos, si Natsume se pone en peligro nosotros tambien -Dijo Ruka

Lo pense bien y llegue a la conlcusion... escapare, pero si nos atrapan... luchare -Dije decidida

¿Luchar? ¿Contra tu familia? -Dijo Natsume

Natsume, tu famili no te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres, no te defraudan cuando mas los necesitan... no merecen ser llamados familia por mucha sangre que tengamos en comun -Dije mirando el suelo

To Be Continue


	4. Tercer capitulo parte 1

Dangerous Love 3/1

Natsume POV

Ver a Mikan hablar con tanto dolor sobre su familia hacia que me doliera a mi, cuando bajo su mirada segundos despues unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, al parecer se fijo que yo lo estaba mirando y se seco inmediatamente las lagrimas y levanto su cara con una sonrisa

¿Cuando comenzamos con el plan? -Dijo Ruka

¿A donde iremos? -Dijo Mikan

A Corea del sur, tengo unos amigos alli que estan dispuestos a ayudarnos, tambien nos ayudaran con los pasaportes falsos para poder salir del pais -Dije, Mikan me miro con una cara sorprendida

Corea Del Sur?, alli muchas personas me conocen-Dijo Mikan

Tendremos que hacerlte un cambio de Look -Dijo Ayaka

¿Quien eres? -Dijo Mikan

Ooh, perdon no me he presentado, Soy Ayaka la prima de Natsume, me conto sobre lo que esta sucediendo y muchos estamos dispuestos a apoyarte -Dijo Ayaka, por eso la considero la mejor prima, siempre me ha apoyado

Yo soy Shizuka, tambien soy prima de Natsume, un placer conocerte Mikan-chan... Natsume me ha hablado mucho sobre ti -Dijo Shizuka...siempre hablando mas de lo que debe

Shizuka, ¿como crees que se veria bien Mikan? -Dijo Ayaka, es imposible, Mikan caera a las manos de mis dos primas...las cuales le haran pasar horas en el centro comercial, en un estilista, espero que se lleven bien

Espero que no corten mi cabello, me gusta como esta aunque si les digo, me encantaria poder cambiarle el color -Dijo Mikan timidamente

Ooh eso es genial, podemos cambiar el color y podrias usar lentes de contactos, luego para cambiar tus facciones y que no te descubran tendemos el maquillaje, ayuda mucho -Dijo Shizuka

Entonces comenzamos el plan esta misma noche, escuchen, este es el plan -Dije...les conte todo lo que tenia planeado y al menos en mi mente era un plan perfecto

Entonces debo salir a media noche al patio y estar lo mas cerca posible de la calle, vendra uno de sus grupos a desafiar y sera el momento en el que tu pases en moto, alli sera la oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero ¿y si les sucede algo a los que vendran a armar jaleo?-Dijo Mikan

No te preocupes, apenas Natsume nos de la señal nos iremos, nadie saldra herido -Dijo Ayaka

¿La señal?-Dijo Mikan

Si, le enviare un mensaje a Ayaka y ella dara la orden de retirada, no te preocupes todo saldra bien y ya mañana por la tarde estaremos en un avion con destino a Seoul -Dije

De acuerdo -Dijo Mikan

Fin Natsume POV

Mikan POV

El plan de Natsume era muy bueno pero segui preocupada por lo que podria suceder, me fui a casa, llegue y todos querian hablar conmigo preguntandome como estaba, si aun estaba enojada con ellos y cosas por el estilo, no le respondi a nadie, solo los ignore y me encerre en mi habitacion, me encargue de entrar a mi cuenta de Facebook y cerrarla, cerre todas las cuentas en las cuales podria tener contacto con las personas de mi "familia"

Mikan ¿puedo pasar?-Dijo Hiro

Me da igual -Respondi indiferente

¿Que pasa, Mikan? apenas llegaste ignoraste a todos, algo raro esta sucediendo y te pido que me lo digas, confia en mi soy tu hermano -Dijo Hiro...es el colmo, dice que es mi hermano cuando esta de parte de mama

Enserio? !Dices ser mi hermano pero no me apoyas¡ como quieres que confie en ti, Hiro...quiero estar sola asi que porfavor vete-Dije enfadada

Mikan por favor-Dijo en voz baja

Largate!- Lo empuje hasta sacarlo de la habitacion, cerrandole la puerta frente a su cara, ya eran las ocho...solo debia esperar cuatro horas, Natsume me dijo que no debia llevarme nada de ropa o celulares, me dio unas ropas las cuales escondi en el bolso, dijo que no utilizara ropa de casa ya que podrian haberles puesto algo, para matar el tiempo,llene la bañera y tome un relajante baño que duro mas o menos una hora y media, sali de la bañera y me mire al espejo... mañana ya tendria un nuevo look, una nueva vida, gracias al chico que me gusta, me seque, me puse una bata, luego arregle mi cabello, me maquille un poco siempre natural, colores super claros nada cargado, cuando ya faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos me puse la ropa que Natsume me habia pasado eran unos shorts verde militar, con una polera blanca, unas botas negras y calcetas grises, me puse una chaqueta larga para cubrir la ropa y sali al patio como lo habiamos planeado, lleve uno de mis libros y me sente sobre el pasto a leer, senti que todos hablaban fuerte y se iban a la entrada, eso queria decir que ya era hora, utilize unas cosas que habian en el patio como escalera para poder saltar la muralla, apenas llegue arriba vi a Natsume del otro lado

Espero que este lista-Dijo sonriendome

Claro que estoy lista, Natsume- Le dije, sin miedo alguno salte la muralla, cayendo perfectamente al suelo, me saque la chaqueta y me puse la que Natsume me tendia...una chaqueta de cuero negra con las iniciales V.S detras

Lamento si no es de tu gusto, es que la chaqueta es mia fue lo primero que tome-Dijo apenado

No hay problema, es bastante comoda-Dije

Bueno ya nos vamos, al final el plan era mas facil de lo que pense-Dijo sonriendome calidamente

Si -Dije sonrojada, nos subimos a la moto, envio el mensaje y nos fuimos, en el camino los demas llegaban en sus autos y motos, cuando llegamos a un escondite me alegre al ver que nadie habia salido herido

Nosotros volveremos, ya que de seguro ellos iran a nuestro territorio -Dijo Ruka

Si, Ruka...cuida a Aoi -Dijo Natsume

¿No se quedara aqui con ustedes? -Dijo Ruka

No, solo nos quedaremos nosotros, mañana Shizuka y Ayaka vendran, ustedes pueden volver con ellas -Dijo despidiendose de su pandilla, estaria alli en esa "casa" era una casa, tipo abandonada por fuera pero super elegante por dentro, estaba algo alejada en medio del bosque pero cuando ibamos me di cuenta que no estaba dentro de ninguno de los dos territorios.


	5. Tercer capitulo parte 2

Dangerous Love tercer capítulo parte 2

La cada estaba bastante alejada de los territorios marcados por las pandillas, me alegraba saber que allí estaríamos a salvo, que nada sucedería, pero me preguntaba si de todas formas todo estaría bien hasta mañana.

¿Todo va bien, Mikan?- pregunto Natsume

Claro, solo estaba pensando- Dije sonrojada

¿Pensando en que?-Se acercaba cada vez más a mí, mi aliento se agitaba por cada paso que el daba hacia mí, cada vez me sonrojaba más y más, con su cercanía, nuestros alientos se juntaba y pude notar su respiración agitada igual que la mía, poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, nuestro labios a escasos centímetros, pidiendo a gritos un beso…pero algo lo interrumpió, un ruido que provenía de afuera que hizo que Natsume me hiciera ponerme detrás de un mueble para esperar por él, saco un arma que estaba escondida bajo una figura

Quédate aquí, no hagas ningún ruido, iré a ver –Dijo Natsume, cuando iba a irse lo tome de la mano lo que hizo que el me mirara y me sonrió cálidamente –No te preocupes no sucederá nada.

Fue hacia el patio, yo me quede en mi sitio, escuche unas voces que venían del lugar a donde había ido Natsume, voces que para mí eran desconocidas, quería salir, quería ir a ver que sucedía, quienes eran los dueños de esas voces…escuche pasos, que se acercaban cada vez más y más, las voces se escuchaban más fuertes, escuche la risa de Natsume y me sentí más segura.

Mikan, estos son unos amigos, vienen de Kansai, no te preocupes no dirán nada, por alguna razón no se llevan bien con tus hermanos –Natsume me explico lo sucedido, entre todos comenzamos a charlar y explicaron que su plan era entrar sin hacer ruido para así alguno para poder saquear el refrigerador de Natsume, ya que no habían comido en días y cuando decidieron venir a las casa lo primero que harían era saquear el refrigerador y comer todo lo que encontraran, me ofrecí para cocinar algo del gusto de ellos, a lo que respondieron con un animado "!SI¡"

Le pregunte a Natsume donde quedaba la cocina y me llevo hasta allí, cuando entramos me aprisiono contra la pared

Tu y yo aún tenemos algo pendiente, de que esos idiotas que siempre tienen hambre nos interrumpieran –Nuevamente se acercó pero esta vez más lento, el espacio casi inexistente entre nosotros era insoportable

Na…Natsume –Dije a lo que el poso uno de, sus dedos sobre mis labios en señal de que quería que estuviera en silencio

Tu solo haz de este momento un recuerdo inolvidable- a lo que me beso, con ternura y pasión, fue un beso suave, cálido, que emanaba un raro sentimiento, un raro pero lindo sentimiento, nuestros labios se separaron, para así tomar aire, nuestras respiraciones agitadas y sonrojamiento máximo de mi parte, por el contrario a Natsume que estaba levemente sonrojado, me miro y luego se fue al salón. Intente por lo más que pude dejar de estar atontada, por ese beso, todo iba bien, ya había cocinado todo y me había dispuesto a llevarlas las cosas a la mesa, pero cuando había vuelto a la cocina por unos vasos, me tropecé haciendo que los vasos se cayeran, junto a mí, uno ocasiono un corte en mi brazo y un susto por ver mi sangre brotar, Natsume entro a la cocina con una expresión preocupada.

Mikan, estas sangrando, ven debemos detener la sangre –Dijo tomándome suavemente entre sus brazos, llevándome a el segundo piso, sus amigos que venían detrás también tenían expresiones con preocupación, Natsume me llevo hasta una habitación bastante grande, al estar dentro me llevo al baño y puso mi herida bajo el agua, no estaba ni helada ni fría, era cálida, después de dejar mi brazo en el agua por unos minutos, puso una toalla en la herida, la toalla blanca comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo, al sacar la toalla se pudo observar que la herida era más grande de lo que se pensaba, un gran corte, Natsume, saco un botiquín del cuan saco una cinta adhesiva, me puso la cortada de forma que quedara pareja y luego se dispuso a poner la cinta adhesiva

¿Para qué es la cinta? –Pregunte con curiosidad

Es una cinta de Afrontamiento, para que no te quede una cicatriz grande –Dijo poniendo la cinta, luego de la cinta me puso una venda, asegurándola firmemente

¿Ya está?- Dije

Si, ya está, de seguro te dolió mucho –Dijo mirándome

Me quede en silencio, la verdad si dolió mucho, dolió demasiado, pero me aguante todo el dolor que había sentido, un amigo de Natsume lo llamo para que fueran a conversar abajo, le dije que estaba bien, que el fuera, se fue, pasados treinta minutos, me aburrí, Salí de la habitación sigilosamente y me puse a recorrer el segundo piso de la casa, constaba de 5 baños, 8 habitaciones las cuales 3 no pude abrir, intente buscar alguna llave para abrir alguna de esas habitaciones, había un armario con muchos papeles, con mapas de la ciudad marcados con dibujos, colores y decían cifras como de personas, baje al primer piso a seguir observando y buscando algo con que abrir una de las 3 puertas, parecía muy curioso que las habitaciones estuvieran cerradas, camine sigilosamente por el primer piso, intentando no hacer ruido, pase junto a la sala en la que estaba Natsume con sus amigos, se escuchaban sus voces y risas, tuve la curiosidad de saber sobre que hablaban pero preferí seguir con lo mío, estuve en la cocina, la sala de juegos, en el primer piso también había una habitación que estaba cerrada, el living, el comedor, luego una pequeña habitación que daba con una puerta al patio trasero, donde pude ver unos perritos pequeños, uno de color café y otro blanco con café, eran muy lindos, estaban jugando con una pelotita, abrí la puerta y los perritos me miraron, se me acercaron corriendo, uno traía la pelota en la boca, tome la pelota que estaba baboseada, la lance, los perritos salieron corriendo tras la pelota, comenzaron a ladrar de felicidad, intente hacer que no ladraran , pero fue imposible por mas gestos que les hiciera más ladraban, comenzaron a morderme las calcetas, yo solo me reía, me tropecé y caí al suelo, los perritos se lanzaron sobre mí y uno comenzó a lengüetearme la cara, mi risa era demasiado fuerte al igual que sus ladridos, eran unos perritos muy adorables, escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y los perros miraron el lugar del cual provenía el ruido, allí estaba Natsume mirándome con una sonrisa, los perritos cuando lo vieron se pusieron detrás de mí como si les tuvieran miedo a Natsume.

Hime, ven acá –Dijo Natsume fuertemente, una perra blanca con negro y café salió de una casita, la perra se le acerco, pero en ningún momento movía la cola como lo hacían los perritos pequeños al estar felices, Natsume le hizo cariño sobre la cabeza, la perra lengüeteo su mano y Natsume le sonrió, allí fue cuando la perra comenzó a menear su cola alegremente, luego Natsume la miro fijamente y la perra comenzó a ladrarle bravamente.

Son perros para pelea, debes tener cuidado son muy traicioneros –Dijo mirándome mientras la perra se me acercaba, cuando estaba frente a mí, di un paso atrás por temor pero luego me agache y le hice cariño sobre su cabeza

Si los tratan como tal quizás lo sean, pero no quiere decir que ellos vayan a dañar a todos –Dije jugando con la perra y sus cachorritos, Natsume solo se quedaron en su lugar mirándome, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa y luego lo vi abalanzándose sobre mí.

Entonces, si me criaron para pelear, tendrás que domesticarme, porque te voy a comer-Dijo, logre pararme y me puse a correr por el patio, los perritos también estaban corriendo, Natsume tenía su mirada fija en mí, la puerta se abrió y salió uno de sus amigos con cara de preocupación

Tenemos visitas inesperadas –Dijo el amigo de Natsume

¿Quién?-Pregunto Natsume

Va a sonar raro pero es tu padre con la Madre de Mikan-Dijo

¿Mi madre? ¿Qué hace aquí? –Dije

No lo sé, solo sé que aún no se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí, están entrando en autos distintos, las cámaras de la entrada los detectaron, será mejor que nos escondamos –Dijo el otro amigo de Natsume que salió con una manzana en la boca

Todos al segundo piso, nos esconderemos allí-Dijo Natsume, subimos al segundo piso y de su cuello saco un collar con una llave, abrió una de las puertas que estaban cerradas, cuando estuvimos todos dentro, cerro nuevamente con llave, era una habitación bastante espaciosa, tenía varios computadores con los cuales se podía monitorear todas las cámaras, también había una mesa con armas, de todo tipo, todo calibre, pequeñas y chiquitas, en una de las cámaras se veía a mi madre bajando de su auto, y detrás de su auto estaba el auto del padre de Natsume, ambos entraron a la casa, él le ofreció algo de tomar a mi madre, se fueron al living y tomaron vino, estaban hablando sobre las pandillas, sobre mí, sobre Natsume, de pronto en el computador vi algo que hubiera deseado no ver, mi madre beso al padre de Natsume y él le correspondió al beso, su beso iba subiendo de temperatura, se tocaban como si estuvieran totalmente necesitado pues, de la nada de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, mire a Natsume y él estaba concentrado en el video, tenía en su mirada tristeza y odio… ¿odio por mi madre o por su padre? ¿O quizás por ambos?, me miro y se acercó a mí, me abrazo cálidamente en sus brazos

Nos te preocupes, haz como si nunca hubieras visto eso, Mikan, nunca viste algo así, yo resolveré esto, te lo prometo –Dijo Natsume, me saco sigilosamente de la Habitación y abrió otra puerta, me dijo que me quedara allí, que el la cerraría por fuera y que no hiciera ruido, me quede allí junto a una ventana, mis lágrimas sin duda no dejaban de brotar, era difícil hacer como s no hubiera visto nada y no por el hecho de que se estuvieran besando si no que porque nuestras pandillas eran enemigas si ellos se andaban besuqueando, el padre de Natsume le era infiel a su esposa y mi madre le era infiel a la pandilla, me mentía… logre escuchar el sonido que hace un arma al cargarla y allí supe que esto se estaba poniendo peor, las cosas no saldrían del todo bien.

To be continued

Nota de la autora: perdón por no haber subido en tannnnto tiempo, las extrañe mucho, espero que ustedes a mi también, he tenido unos problemas con el colegio, problemas amorosos, problemas con mi familia y eso me había impedido escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta y aunque me demore en subir nuevos capítulos no se preocupen que jamás dejare de subir, ya que yo amo escribir y amo que ustedes me den sus opiniones y ánimos: 3

Gracias por su apoyo


End file.
